Legendary Boar
Cold Freeze Poison | blocking = Blocking | hp = 200 | armor = 75 | defense = 15 | bravery = 15 | dodge = 5 | base_crushing_defense = 90 | base_explosive_defense = 80 | base_fire_defense = 125 | base_piercing_defense = 80 | armor_crushing_defense = 50 | armor_explosive_defense = 90 | armor_fire_defense = 110 | armor_piercing_defense = 85 | offense = 46 | damage type = | mindmg = 36 | maxdmg = 54 | range = 1-5 | line of fire = Indirect | game file name = ancient_boar_player }} Overview The Legendary Boar is a limited-time unit that was available over the period 2/14/14 - 2/19/14. It is the second legendary critter released to date, with the Legendary Mammoth being the pioneer. Its attacks share some similarities with those of the Legendary Mammoth; Rock Toss is able to hit both ground and air units like the Legendary Mammoth's Log Throw. Stampede Charge have chances of , similar to Piercing and Boneshaking Cry. The most unique attack of this limited-time unit can be said to be the Chilling Roar, having a large freeze Area-of-Effect affecting both ground and air units. What's also unique is that it has no damage type. Enemies aren't resistant, and don't take extra damage from the attack. This could be useful when fighting the Ancient Sentinel. Like the Legendary Mammoth, this critter is priced at 85 per piece. Although its name shares the same word "Legendary" as the Legendary Mammoth, the short name for this unit is "Lngd. Boar" instead of the expected "Lgnd. Boar". This could be a mistake by Z2 as the short name of the Legendary Mammoth is "Lgnd. Mammoth". Attacks Boar= }} |-| Boar= }} |-| Boar= | targets = Ground | targetbox-rows = 9 | power2 = 35 | power3 = 65 | power4 = 80 | power5 = 105 | power6 = 110 | power7 = 115 | power8 = 130 | power9 = 145 | game file name = ancient_boar_charge }} }} |-| Boar= | attack1 = | targets = Air, Ground | targetbox-rows = 9 | power2 = 35 | power3 = 65 | power4 = 80 | power5 = 105 | power6 = 110 | power7 = 115 | power8 = 130 | power9 = 145 | game file name = ancient_boar_roar }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | pc7 = | pc8 = | pc9 = | uv1 = 18 | uv2 = 23 | uv3 = 28 | uv4 = 33 | uv5 = 38 | uv6 = 44 | uv7 = 58 | uv8 = 63 | uv9 = 69 | levelreq2 = 12 | levelreq3 = 20 | levelreq4 = 30 | levelreq5 = 40 | levelreq6 = 50 | levelreq7 = 59 | levelreq1 = N/A | prerankreq2 = 15 | prerankreq3 = 25 | prerankreq4 = 35 | prerankreq5 = 45 | prerankreq6 = 55 | prerankreq7 = 65 | prerankreq1 = N/A }} Cost Updates 3.3 Patch * Added for a limited-time, Feb 14 - Feb 19, 2014 Trivia *It is the only unit to have one of its attacks not have a damage type. *It is unknown if it will get a damage type or not. *It is the third unit to use a cone shaped AoE and the first to be able to place it. *This is the second 'legendary' critter unit that was released. *Since this unit's last attack does not have a damage type, this is very effective against the Ancient Sentinel and popular amongst people who hunt it. Gallery File:Lngd_Boar.jpg|Promotional splash graphic. Category:3.3 Patch Category:Critters